lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Scarlet
House Scarlet is an extremely powerful Vandal House that appeared in the Kingdom of Lucerne in the reign of William Lovie the first, and makes its home within their Hold City of Hearthglen. House Scarlet is an Arch Lord House of Lucerne, and in this position they are one of the most powerful houses in the entire Kingdom of Lucerne, and they are in the top level of loyalty and trust with the royal family in House Lovie. The Sigil of House Scarlet is a blood red canvas that has a Dragonoph symbol in the top right symbolizing their connection with the Dragon Worshipping of their Lord House. The motto of House Scarlet is "Words are easy. Support is fleeting. Blood is for ever." and this motto goes to their belief that everyone outside of House Scarlet are prone to betrayals, and to doing unloyal acts in the hopes of a quick gold. House Scarlet has become extremely powerful in the form of their Argent Dawn of which is the name for their Honor Gaurd. The Argent Dawn is one of the most elite formations of Honor Gaurds throughout the Kingdom Of lucerne, and their numbers have grown immensily since the days that they were founded by a young Alexandros Scarlet II. The Argent Dawn are commanded by a council called the Crimson Council, and this council controls the different elements of the Argent Dawn and is made up of only members that have proven their loyalty to House Scarlet in some way thus placing honor, and loyalty above all other things. Orginally from Lorraine they found the moral bankruptsy of the Lorraine elite to be completely horrible and came to Lucerne. There time in Lucerne was somewhat uneventful until the coming of King William Lovie III. who decided their loyalty, size, religion, and perseverance were all qualities that he wanted in the new Lords of the newest Lucernian city of Hearthglen. Following this decision the forces of House Scarlet would grow immensly first with the creation of Hearthglen which exploded their population, wealth, and military power. Following Hearthglen they gained clout in the KIngdom through their involvement in the Battle of Berne, and following this the provocation of the Riverlands which led to them joining the Kingdom of Lucerne. House Scarlet would during the Invasion of Westbridge form the backbone of a section of the attack, and this great effort would once again push their influence forward. History Early History The members of House Scarlet fled Swedan like most other members of the Vandal tribes, but unlike the majority of Vandals who continued to flee south, the members of House Scarlet settled down in Lorraine, and made themselves a home their for many generations. Lorraine The members of House Scarlet were well established in Lorraine, and had become one of the premier Houses in all of Lorraine. Unlike most Houses in Lorraine who were morally bankrupt, and for that matter worshippers of the Emperor. House Scarlet silently worshipped the Dragon, and shared a strong commitment to honor. This honor would eventually find them discusted with the ways of Lorraine, and two years following the death of William Lovie II., House Scarlet emigrated from Lorraine and came to live in the Valley of Lucerne. Kingdom of Lucerne See Also : Kingdom Of Lucerne Driving Tide Main Article : Driving Tide The Journey Main Article : The Journey Lord of Hearthglen Main Article : Hearthglen Castle Scarlet Main Article : Castle Scarlet Following the capturing of Westbridge Andrew knew that other then Westbridge the only other means of crossing the Bhrine and entering the land of Lucerne was through the Marshant Gap which was a series of rivers that all led towards a causeway which could be accessed and used to enter Lucerne. Each bridge was historically held by a different town, and they were not willing to join Lucerne, and since the kingdom was about to get into conflict with Westros, or The Empire the time wasn't right to move on the Marshant Gap. In order to block this route Andrew charged House Scarlet to construct a fortification that would block effectivly the gap. In order to do this House Scarlet constructed Castle Scarlet and manned it will a heavy increase in their personal forces called the Scarlet Brigade. House Scarlet then placed Renault Scarlet in charge of the fortress and with the land they were given as compensation for the fortress they tasked Renault with turning the empty land into a profitable series of farming villages. Above this was instilling the loyalty of those in the region who were under noone's juristiction before Lucerne took control of the area. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Noteable Members House Scarlet Main Branch *Alexandros Scarlet. Died during the Battle of Lyons **Alexandros Scarlet II. Lord of Hearthglen ***Elena Scarlet ****Darion Scarlet *****Marsha Scarlet ******Taesha Scarlet *******Stephan Moyar ********Kevin Moyar ******Meara Scarlet ******Jaena Scarlet ******Kren Scarlet *******Iriana Scarlet (Iriana Osgrey) ********Darion Scarlet II. ****Renault Scarlet *****Bridget Scarlet ******Renault Scarlet II. *******Ophellia Karstark ********Ophellia Scarlet ****Saiden Scarlet *****Jessica Scarlet ******Taimen Scarlet *******Kristen Scarlet (Kristen Cole) ********Vilhel Scarlet ******Urmen Scarlet **** † Eleonore Scarlet. Died during the Siege of Orleans *****William Lovie III. ****** † James Lovie III.. Died of sickness **Isilian Scarlet ***Christin Scarlet. Died during Childbirth ****Emmy Scarlet (Emmy Shephard) *****Edward Shephard ******Tradian Shephard ***Shella Scarlet ****Taelan Scarlet ****Radlet Scarlet *****Tanya Cullen ******Sharra Scarlet ****Patrick Scarlet **Demetria Scarlet *** † Martin Von Heever. Died during the Second Arnor War ****Desentia Heever ****Ullenia Heever *Brenda Scarlet. Died of old age House Fraizen Branch *Brenda Scarlet. Died of Old Age **Jaisen Snow. Died during the Battle of Lyons ***Tirion Fraizen ****Karandra Fraizen *****Taelan Fraizen *****Vaelan Fraizen ***Mirion Fraizen ****Doran Fraizen *****Sailon Fraizen Vassals Argent Dawn Main Article : Argent Dawn House Scarlet has become extremely powerful in the form of their Argent Dawn of which is the name for their Honor Gaurd. The Argent Dawn is one of the most elite formations of Honor Gaurds throughout the Kingdom Of lucerne, and their numbers have grown immensily since the days that they were founded by a young Alexandros Scarlet II. The Argent Dawn are commanded by a council called the Crimson Council, and this council controls the different elements of the Argent Dawn and is made up of only members that have proven their loyalty to House Scarlet in some way thus placing honor, and loyalty above all other things. Commanders Other Noteables Vassal Houses Former Vassal Houses Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Lorraine Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Hearthglen Category:Houses in Westbridge